Sonic-X: Feelings Confessed
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: An alternate scene from So long Sonic If Cosmo lived. Will Tails be brave enough to tell Cosmo how he feels? Find out in this one-shot.


**Sonic-X: Feelings Confessed.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi SuperTails Checking in with a new story of Sonic X. This is my 13th Sonic X story. This time, this is a story about Cosmo living in the final episode of Sonic X and I've always love Tails and Cosmo as a couple._

_I also love how Cosmo is developed and how she connects with Tails. I just wish Cosmo didn't die. :(..._

_SO, I've decided to write a fanfiction where Cosmo survived and She reunites with Tails who says that Cosmo isn't just a friend but a very special girl and tells how he feels about her._

_This is my first time doing a romance story so I hope it goes well._

_This story may get very emotional very quickly as the start will be quite sad. I hope this story goes well and it may be short._

_Anyways, Let's get on with the story, and I'll chat at the end of the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Sonic-X: Feelings Confessed**

The Blue Typhoon which was drifting along in space which was going back to Mobius after saving the Galaxy. Sadly, that came with a price. Their friend Cosmo transformed and sacrificed herself to save the galaxy, her friends AND the entire world from disaster.

Everyone was very sad to see their friend die but someone was more sad and heartbroken by Cosmo's death and it was Tails. The young fox had been non-stop crying ever since they began their travel back to Mobius.

Everyone had tried their best to try and comfort the young fox but it didn't work.

Sonic stared at Tails who was crying still. Everyone were so worried about their captain as they never ever seen him this upset and heartbroken before. Tails was way too young to go through this kind of heartbreak.

Chris sighed and looked down at the ground before walking over to the crying fox and began stroking the young fox's back. Tails stiffened from the gesture. "I don't think Tails can get over Cosmo. He was the one who had to fire the Sonic Power Cannon." Chris explained.

Sonic nodded as he began stroking Tails' head as well. "Poor guy has had an extremely hard day," Sonic spoke.

Everyone made noises of agreement. They all missed Cosmo, she was such a great friend and teammate.

Suddenly, a bright light occurred which startled everyone. Everyone expect Tails, who was too deep in his sorrow.

The light died down and everyone gasped at what-or who they saw. It was Cosmo. He had her normal light green short hair and unbloomed flowers, she had her red emblem on her chest and her normal green dress.

Cosmo opened her eyes and saw that she was back on the Blue Typhoon.

Everyone smiled at this and cheered loudly. Amy and Cream were crying and ran over to her. "Cosmo!" Cream yelled in joy.

Cosmo hugged both of them tightly. "Hi Amy, Cream I missed you two," She spoke.

"We missed you so much!" Cream sobbed.

Amy wiped her eyes as she hugged Cosmo. "But Tails has missed you the most," Amy spoke sadly as everyone gazed up at the young fox was still sobbing heavily.

Cosmo then saw Tails still crying heavily and she covered her mouth before running over to him.

"Tails?" Cosmo spoke quietly and gently.

Tails sniffled twice. "C-C-C-Cosmo?..." Tails asked in a heartbroken tone.

Cosmo knelt down next to the sobbing fox and hugged him tightly. "Tails, please don't cry, I am here with you." She soothed.

Tails wiped her eyes before looking behind him and gasped loudly. He saw the true friend he never would see again.

"C-C-C-COSMO!" Tails screamed and began sobbing more harder than ever. "I-I-I t-t-t-thought I-I-I-I w-w-w-would n-n-never s-s-s-see y-y-you a-a-a-again!" Tails spoke, shaking with sobs as tears fell constantly from his eyes.

Cosmo had never seen Tails this upset and happy before so she rubbed his back and head and whispering soothing words to him. "Shhhh. It's okay Tails I am here, I'm here with you. I will never ever leave you again." Cosmo soothed.

Tails clutched on Cosmo tightly. "I-I-I really want you to stay Cosmo!" Tails sobbed. "I want you to stay here!"

Tails was still crying. Cosmo smiled before hugging the sobbing fo close to her. "Don't worry Tails. I am staying here. I won't go again, I promise." Cosmo soothed.

Tails continued crying as Cosmo kept soothing him. "Cosmo, I missed you much." Tails sobbed.

"I missed you too Tails but please don't cry anymore. I won't leave you again." Cosmo soothed.

Tails smiled before he stopped crying. "H-How did you survive?" Tails asked.

Cosmo smiled. I used my power to quickly move out of the way from the blast." Cosmo explained.

Tails took in a shaky breath before breaking the hug.

"Cosmo, You're so beautiful-AHHHHH!" Tails yelped and covered his mouth, He realised that he said too much.

"Wh-what... What Did you say Tails?" Cosmo asked.

Everyone gasped in shock and joy.

Tails began blushing madly and began to cry before speaking while crying heavily. "I-I said, You're beautiful. C-C-Cosmo... E-E-E-Ever s-s-since I-I-I've m-m-met y-y-you, I-I-I've g-g-g-gained a crush on you. And us falling in that trap at Planet Marmolim, M-m-my crush as gotten much stronger. You are gentle, sweet, beautiful and cheerful. I love everything about you, your face, hair personality and all about you. And when I-I-I h-had to s-s-shoot t-t-the S-S-Sonic P-P-P-Power Cannon at you. It broke my heart in two. I love you so much Cosmo." Tails sobbed. "Please don't leave me. I-I-I c-c-can't b-b-bear t-t-to l-l-lose y-y-y-you a-a-a-again."

Cosmo gave Tails a hug and placed her hand on his cheek. "Oh Tails, I didn't know how this affected you badly." She spoke.

Tails knelt on one knee and spoke bravely. "Cosmo. Would you make me happy and be my girlfriend?" Tails requested

Cosmo gasped before throwing herself at Tails who caught her by the waist. "Yes. Of course Tails. I would love to be your girlfriend." Cosmo spoke happily.

Tails began crying in joy. "Oh, Cosmo." Tails sobbed. "I am so glad you're with me. You have no idea how much I missed you."

The two kissed passionately causing everyone to cheer.

"Oh I love you Tails," Cosmo said to Tails who blushed.

"I-I-I-I l-l-l-love y-y-y-you t-t-t-to C-C-C-Cosmo." Tails spoke shakily.

Tails and Cosmo kissed passionately again and hugged each other as everyone cheered for the new couple.

Tails' emotions gotten to the point where he needed to let them out and he broke down sobbing in Cosmo's shoulder, making her gasp before realising that Tails had really missed her.

Cosmo soothed Tails as the young fox continued crying.

**End Of Story!**

* * *

_**Authors Note: ***Sniff, Sniff.* :( I am sorry. This was the most emotional fanfic._

_I felt like I did the emotion very very well. I think his story may be short but it was fun to write and it only took me two hours to complete._

_I love the ship between Cosmo and Tails and they make a very very great couple._

_Also, this story was asked by GearWheel so a shout out for them and I want to give a shout out to Stardown as well. Thank you both for the great support._

_I just want to say that I don't do requests but I was planning to write this story soon and decided to work on it now._

_Anyways, the next story will be The Mobian Flu Strikes Back or The Easter Special of Sonic X so I will check in by then._

_See you then, goodbye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


End file.
